Ma douce rose noire
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Sebastien Michaelis reste toujours très évasif sur son passé. Mais quand une femme, celle qu'il voulait, celle qu'il avait toujours désiré, Gabrielle ressurgit, c'est aussi un pan de sa vie qui se dévoile. Non Yaoi. Plus de 18ans. Note à lire
1. Chapter 1

**Ma douce rose noire**

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Fandom(s)** : Kuroshitsuji

**Genre** : Angst, Lemon, torture, OC

**Pairing** : Sebastien/Gabrielle, Sebastien/Ciel implicite

**Rating** : MA

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Gabrielle von Weissrozen qui est à moi. Pour plus d'informations sur ce personnage, je vous renvoie à la fiche descriptive que j'ai commencé à élaborer pour sa création.

**Warning** : Cette fanfiction est formellement interdite aux moins de seize ans et fortement déconseillée aux moins de dix-huit ans. Contiendra des scènes de sexe très explicites et des scènes de tortures.

**Résumé** : Sebastien Michaelis reste toujours très évasif sur son passé. Mais quand une femme, celle qu'il voulait, celle qu'il avait toujours désiré, Gabrielle von Weissrozen ressurgit, c'est aussi un pan de sa vie qui se dévoile.

Non Yaoi.

Contient des références à « Angel Sanctuary » pour tout ce qui concerne le côté mythologique. Note explicative à la fin du chapitre un.

Ne suit pas vraiment la saison 2 de Kuroshitsuji (jusqu'à environ l'épisode huit), je me contente de reprendre quelques éléments que j'ai jugés intéressants pour mon histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Un<strong>

_Pour moi, tu es devenue abîme de douleur_  
><em>Vers moi, tu es devenue hurlement sans écho.<em>  
><em>A cause de moi, ta haine jamais ne meurt.<em>  
><em>Et pour moi, ton amour n'a jamais besoin de mots.<em>

_Tes mains diaphanes se tendent vers les miennes,_  
><em>Je veux les toucher, les serrer, désespérément,<em>  
><em>T'enlacer dans les ténèbres, que tu sois mienne,<em>  
><em>Dans cette flamme de passion, éternellement. <em>

_Ma douce et délicate rose noire, mon bel ange égaré, _  
><em>Ton cœur, brisé en un millier d'éclats, est dans un inconnu ailleurs,<em>  
><em>Et cette fois encore, loin de moi, tu es partie en cette soirée d'été<em>  
><em>Me laissant seul, dans les couloirs de ce palais de froideur.<em>

_Toi, mon unique, mon adorée, laisse-moi te le murmurer,_  
><em>Cet amour que j'ai ressenti ce jour, près de cette fontaine,<em>  
><em>Alors que cela aurait dû être de la haine, je t'ai aimée,<em>  
><em>Pour toi, mon unique, mon adorée, je serai ton Eden.<em>

_Mon Ange égaré, ma rose précipitée dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer,_  
><em>Reviens, ne repars jamais, sois enfin mienne, laisse-moi te savourer.<em>  
><em>Pour l'Eternité. <em>

La lumière de la lune inondait la petite chambre du majordome. Sebastien Michaelis, l'air plus pensif que d'ordinaire, laissait courir inconsciemment ses doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La veille, une journée pourtant somme toute banale avec les ronchonnements du Comte Ciel Phantomhive, les déboires des trois domestiques et l'imperturbabilité du quatrième, était passée avec la même indifférence pour le démon. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses et longues années, la créature des ténèbres s'était senti perturbé. Combien de nuits s'étaient écoulées sans rêve depuis la nuit dernière? Combien de songes avait-il eu qui n'eussent pas un quart d'intérêt - quand il se laissait aller à des rêveries - que celui auquel il s'était abandonné? L'espace d'un instant, le majordome des enfers avait cru que ce qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière était la réalité. Une séduisante réalité comme l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Pourtant, il le savait même s'il aurait aimé croire, même une fraction de seconde, que ce n'était pas une illusion produite par son esprit. Le seul être, que ce soit en ce monde ou d'un autre d'ailleurs, pour qui il éprouvait une passion sans égal, était apparue, plus distinctement jamais, comme si elle n'était pas une simple illusion. Bien sûr, il y avait Ciel, sa délicieuse âme qui finirait dans son estomac. Le petit Comte tourmenté, assoiffé de haine et de vengeance, exerçait sur lui une sorte de fascination un peu morbide, un attrait et un divertissement. Mais ce n'était ni plus ni moins de la nourriture à ses yeux. Une nourriture amusante à qui le majordome diabolique se plaisait à agacer comme à obéir, pour mieux le savourer le jour venu. Mais elle…

« Gabrielle… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ma petite Lilly… Où es-tu en ce moment? »

De nouveau, l'espace d'une instant, il crut percevoir sa présence à ses côtés, éprouver la froideur de sa peau effleurant la sienne, scruter ses sourires sans joie, contempler ses yeux glacés comme les matins d'hiver, entendre sa voix rauque dont il attendait vainement qu'elle prononce les mots que Sebastien désirait entendre. Il crut sentir la caresse de ses cheveux argentés sur son visage, respirer son léger parfum de rose qui s'exhalait de son cou, enlacer son corps frêle de poupée de glace.

_Gabrielle! _

Le démon se releva, ses yeux rougeoyant dans la pénombre de la nuit. Il fallait qu'il se raisonne, qu'il réfléchisse froidement. Gabrielle, sa petite Lilly, était loin de lui, toujours insaisissable, dans une fuite éperdue pour, peut être, retrouver vainement ce qu'on lui avait volé, il y a très longtemps de cela, qu'on lui avait arraché. Elle lui appartenait, avait-elle murmuré. Mais, au plus profond de lui, Sebastien savait que c'était lui qui lui appartenait, volontairement et désespérément. Parce que Gabrielle, il l'avait aimée, dans une passion dont la flamme ne s'était jamais éteinte ni même amoindrie, chaque jour, plus douloureuse par sa présence fantomatique son sillage.

_Ma petite Lilly!_

Le jour commençait à poindre ; le ciel perdait de ses couleurs de ténèbres pour s'envelopper d'une légère brume aux teintes orangées. Le démon se leva. Il fallait aller réveiller les quatre autres domestiques et préparer le petit déjeuner pour son maître. Telle était le quotidien de sa vie présente. L'ombre éburnéenne de sa bien-aimée commençait à se dissiper dans les premiers rayons du soleil, dans une ultime étreinte vaporeuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Explication de mon imagination et inspiration du Monde d'<strong>**Angel Sanctuary ****par Kaori Yuki et des études en démonologie. (Source Wikipédia et )**

Dans le Paradis, comme en Enfer, il existe plusieurs types  
>d'anges.<br>-Les Archanges : au nombre de quatre : Gabriel, Raphaël, Michel et Uriel. Ils sont dotés de quatre ailes.  
>-Les Séraphins : Ils sont dotés de trois ailes. Ils sont peu nombreux à comparer à la caste des anges. Ils occupent les fonctions officiers et d'officiers supérieurs, d'aide de camp des Archanges,<br>-Les Chérubins : Ils représentent la pureté totale puisque ce sont des anges enfants. Ce seront leurs fonctions qui détermineront à quelle caste ils appartiendront une fois devenus adultes.-Les Anges : la majorité des habitants du Paradis Céleste. En fonction de leurs emplois, de leurs dons, ils peuvent vivre Shehaqim (Troisième Ciel), au Raqiah (Deuxième Ciel) ou Shamayim (Premier Ciel). Ne possèdent que deux ailes.  
>-Les Anges Déchus : Comme AngelaAsh. C'est une caste d'Anges à part. Même si dans le cas par exemple Angela/Ash, ils ont conservé leurs ailes, leur existence est désormais tabou au Paradis. Ils ont renoncé à vivre aux Cieux (et par conséquent n'y ont plus accès) et vivent aux côtés des humains. Sont compris dedans les Nephilim (Créature issue de l'union d'un ange et d'une femme,  
>donc tabou), les anges ratés (qui naissent sans la marque divine ou sans aile mais ne peuvent prétendre à être humain) et ceux qui, volontairement, abandonnent la vie céleste.<p>

Concernant les fautes et les châtiments.

La sévérité des sanctions varie en fonction des fautes commises par les anges. Cela peut aller simplement d'un simple sermon à la pire des punitions : l'arrachage des ailes et le marquage sur une partie du corps d'une marque appelée « Marque de la Déchéance » avant d'être expulsé du Paradis. Dans ce qui est compris dans les pires fautes : tuer ou tenter de tuer ou dévorer un Chérubin, un Séraphin ou encore un Archange (tuer un ange « normal » et le dévorer ne mène pas nécessairement à cette sanction, surtout si le crime a lieu au Shamayim où, loin de l'image traditionnel du paradis, la violence et le chaos règnent en maître et les Anges de haut rang n'interviennent qu'en cas de menace de l'ensemble du Paradis), tomber amoureuse ou se donner physiquement à un démon, surtout en temps de guerre, passer un pacte avec un démon, etc.  
>Lorsqu'un ange, et ce quelque soit son rang, est précipité entre l'Assiah (la Terre) et l'Agura (Gehenne) qui est une terre désolée et aride après avoir été châtié, rares sont ceux qui y survivent, déjà du fait de leur blessure dû à l'arrachage de leurs ailes et ensuite des conditions de survie absolument nulles. Les quelques rares Anges qui ont survécu sont accueillis avec honneur dans le monde de l'Enfer. Ils obtiennent en échange un rang élevé dans le monde infernal.<p>

Du fait que, malgré leur déchéance, les Anges devenus Démons conservent certains dons divins, notamment le fait de ressentir, voire de localiser les créatures fantastiques (Autres anges, démons, Shinigami ect) sur Terre.

En Enfer, là aussi, plusieurs castes et plusieurs niveaux. Bien que dans Kuroshitsuji, Sebastien soit considéré comme « Diable », il n'y a que peu d'informations concernant son rang dans la hiérarchie des Enfers. Il semble être du même rang que Claude Faustus. Néanmoins, du peu qu'on sait, on peut en déduire qu'il ne fait pas partie de la plus haute caste des démons, que ce soit  
>les Quatre Satans ou un des Huit Princes. Il est probablement un démon intermédiaire, suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir prendre une apparence humaine mais pas assez pour conserver toute sa force sous cette forme.<p>

Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai retenu deux types de démons : ceux qui sont nés démons (Sebastien et les deux autres, Claude et Hannah) et ceux qui étaient autrefois humains ou anges et qui sont devenus démons soit par un pacte qui les obligeait à changer de nature (Ciel à la fin de la saison deux) soit par un choix quelconque et six castes de démons.  
>Les castes retenues dans le cadre de ma fanfiction sont :<br>-Les Quatre Satans.  
>-les Sous-Princes : Ce sont les commandants en chef des armées démoniaques.<br>-les Vengeurs de Crimes : dont font partie Sebastien, Claude et Hannah. Quand ils passent un contrat avec un humain, c'est uniquement pour assouvir le seul objectif de ce dernier qui est de vouloir la mort d'une ou de plusieurs personnes ou veiller au bonheur de quelqu'un avant de manger son âme en paiement des « services rendus ».  
>-Les Exterminateurs : les démons à l'origine des plus grandes plaies dont a souffert l'humanité.<br>-Les Séducteurs : Ils sont très proches des Vengeurs mais ils n'ont aucune obligation de service envers la personne avec qui ils ont signé un pacte, si ce n'est de le laisser vivre douze ans, si possible en influençant ses actes pour le rendre mauvais. Ils ne peuvent dévorer l'âme de la personne mais l'amener en Enfer pour le transformer en démon. Généralement, les personnes qui signent ce type de pacte sont sur le point de mourir de façon très violente.  
>-Les Anges Noirs : est une sorte de sous-classe de démons qui le<br>sont devenus et non nés dans cet état. Ce sont les Anges déchus de leur titre et surtout ayant décidé de rejoindre le camp adverse, soit par rancune soit pour d'autres raisons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Deux**

Assis à sa table de travail, Ciel Phantomhive observait d'un œil inquisiteur son majordome pendant qu'il lui servait quelques mets sucrés accompagnés de son irremplaçable tasse de thé. Le jeune Comte avait remarqué une légère différence chez Sebastien qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, piquant par là même sa curiosité. Il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur, ni même de bonne d'ailleurs, il continuait d'affecter son petit air supérieur habituel et son côté paternaliste agaçant. Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Le ton de sa voix s'était trahi quand il était venu le réveiller. Cela avait été fugace. Si fugace que le jeune garçon se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Pourtant, il en était sûr. Sebastien Michaelis avait eu un ton plus préoccupé que d'ordinaire. Non, ce n'était pas préoccupé le terme exact. Contrarié convenait mieux. Et ce n'était pas par les catastrophes futures des autres employés. Il y avait autre chose, sinon pourquoi serait-il devenu le Limier de la Reine? Peut être plus que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui d'autre, Sebastien représentait un puits de mystère que Ciel s'employait de toutes les façons possibles à percer. Pour commencer, ce qui l'intriguait, même si c'était un démon, n'avait-il, n'existait-il rien en ce monde à laquelle le majordome des enfers n'était-il pas attaché? Ou peut être même dans son monde à lui? Ou tout lui était aussi indifférent, à part son appétit des âmes humaines comme la sienne? Et par rapport à ses autres contrats, ne représentait-il pas quelqu'un de plus ou de moins intéressant à ses yeux? Ces questions, et beaucoup d'autres, occupaient son esprit.

« Sebastien… fit Ciel, rompant le silence.

-Oui, jeune maître.

-Pourquoi tu étais contrarié ce matin?

-Je n'étais pas contrarié, vous êtes juste plus fatigué que d'habitude, avec la saison des bals.

-Tu mens! Cria le jeune comte avant de se calmer. Je l'ai entendu. Ta voix, même si ça a été très court, n'était pas comme d'habitude.

-Je vous assure, je n'étais pas contrarié, reprit le grand brun. Et si c'était le cas, cela ne vous concerne en aucune façon.

-Pfff! Rouspéta son maître. J'aurai aimé en savoir un peu plus sur celui qui va me manger. »

Sebastien ne répliqua rien mais un léger sourire sarcastique parlait pour lui.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous posez tant de questions à mon sujet, déclara finalement la créature des enfers. Mais plutôt vous souciez du bal masqué de ce soir, chez la vicomtesse Middlebay. Mademoiselle Elizabeth y sera présente et vous serez son cavalier. J'espère que les leçons de danse ont porté leur fruit. Vous étiez plutôt pathétique la dernière fois.

-Quelle importance! Maugréa Ciel. En plus, comme tu l'as dit, c'est un bal masqué. Avec un loup sur la figure, on ne me reconnaîtra pas.

-Mais bien sûr que si, je vous assure! Rétorqua le démon tout sourire. Sauf si vous voulez ridiculiser la maison Phantomhive avec des pas de danse d'une dinde promise à la casserole. »

Laissant le jeune comte maugréer dans son coin, Sebastien se retira.

Après avoir ordonné à May Linn de nettoyer l'argenterie, Bard de préparer le déjeuner et Finian de ramener du bois pour le chauffage, le majordome se mit en devoir de nettoyer comme chaque jour, chaque pièce, de les garnir de fleurs. Tout en s'appliquant consciencieusement à sa tâche, le démon repensa à la remarque de son maître. Si l'objet de son contrat avait constaté ce léger changement d'humeur au réveil, cela l'étonnait grandement. Il était pourtant passé maître dans la dissimulation de ses sentiments sous un masque parfait de courtoisie et de condescendance. Et cet art ne pouvait être que mieux maîtrisé lorsqu'on est un démon, n'est-ce pas?

_« Je sais que tu es un menteur, Sebastien Michaelis, mais un si beau menteur, l'avait taquiné un jour Gabrielle. Mais peut être est-ce parce que tes mensonges ont le goût d'une tarte meringuée que j'aime à t'entendre parler. »_

Nom d'un diable! Voila qu'il recommençait à penser à sa petite Lilly. En plein cirage d'une étagère en plus! Mais c'était elle qui lui avait donné le goût des tartes meringuées, des gâteaux au chocolat et toutes ces douceurs sucrées et que, désormais, il excellait dans leurs préparations et qu'il servait à son maître avec son éternel sourire débonnaire. Pourtant, en tant que démon, ce genre de futilités proprement humaines, il fallait le reconnaître, aurait dû le laisser indifférent. Non, il fallait se ressaisir, terminer rapidement son travail, s'accorder une petite pause sur la terrasse avant de préparer le costume de son maître pour le bal masqué de ce soir.

Le bal battait son plein lorsque le Comte et son diable de majordome se présentèrent. Le premier, déguisé en empereur chinois et le second, en samouraï japonais, leurs visages dissimulés par un loup de velours, firent leur entrée au milieu d'une foule éparse. Elizabeth de Middleford, la fiancée de Ciel, habillée en Alice au Pays des Merveilles de Lewis Carroll se précipita à leur arrivée en pépiant de joie.

« Li-Lizzie! Bafouilla le jeune garçon.

-Ciel! Tu es trop mignon! Caquetait la fillette. On va danser?

-Mais… Mais… fut la réponse du Limier.

-Voyons, cela ne se fait pas de refuser une danse à une Lady, » lui souffla le démon à l'oreille.

Ciel soupira, quelque peu excédé ; quoiqu'il fasse en public dans le grand monde, son majordome le chapeauterait encore et toujours sur les règles de la bienséance. Sebastien recula de quelques pas, constata les progrès de son maître dans les pas des valses viennoises pendant que les violons démarraient Le Beau Danube Bleu de Strauss. Soudain, il sentit une main légère effleurer son épaule. Il se retourna sur une déesse grecque coiffée par une lourde couronne de tresses parsemées de fleurs blanches et noires sur une chevelure d'un bleu argenté et dont le visage, dissimulé par un masque vénitien, laissait deviner les traits éthérés et la peau hyaline propres aux dames de la noblesse. Le majordome nota le bleu liquide des yeux perçant à travers le masque avant d'entendre la Lady murmurer :

« Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi, monsieur le samouraï?

-Mais avec grand plaisir, madame la divinité, » s'entendit répondre Sebastien.

S'inclinant galamment, le démon saisit la petite main gantée qu'il baisa avant de l'entraîner sur la piste avec légèreté. Ils commencèrent à danser avec grâce et élégance sous le regard surpris du Comte Phantomhive et admiratif des autres convives. Le chef de la maison Phantomhive songea à quel point Sebastien le surpassait et qu'il n'était point étonnant qu'il veuille que son maître se montre à la hauteur de son rang et de sa charge. La créature des enfers ne manqua de remarquer la réaction de son contrat et laissa s'échapper un petit sourire en coin avant de reporter son attention sur sa compagne. Il nota de nouveau la finesse de sa taille avant de remarquer le haut de l'épaule que le tissu de soie laissait se révéler. Un tatouage qu'il connaissait que trop bien était gravé dans la chair opalescente. Un tatouage que ses lèvres avaient toujours frôlé, marquant à toujours le lien qui l'unissait à la propriétaire de ce stigmate. Sans même comprendre, il s'entendit prononcer le prénom de celle pour qui le reste du monde, du temps, de l'espace s'effaçait.

« Gabrielle? Murmura-t-il. C'est bien toi, Gabrielle? »

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres coralline de la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps d'un éclat de ravissement. Le démon dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui ôter le masque et admirer ce visage adoré, de ne pas enlacer étroitement l'objet de ses désirs, de ne pas l'embrasser et dévorer chaque parcelle de son épiderme, respirer les effluves chypres de son être.

« Sebastien… »

Cette voix toujours un peu enrouée le rendait fou lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom. Il aurait voulu l'enchaîner à lui, faire fondre la neige qui gelait son cœur, lui faire céder pour qu'elle soit totalement à lui, qu'elle ne voit plus que lui à travers ses prunelles aigue-marine. Mais, aussi diabolique fut-il, aussi cruelle que fut sa nature, le bel homme ne s'abandonnerait jamais, au grand jamais, à de telles bassesses. C'était bon pour des Claude Faustus. Pas pour un Sebastien Michaelis.

« Te souviens-tu du Jardin des Roses? Lui murmura la jeune femme de nouveau. Te souviens-tu de ces moments cristallins?

-Je m'en souviens comme ce jour où je t'ai surprise, les yeux perdus dans ta contemplation du ciel… Et ces roses noires et blanches autours de toi qui te rendaient irréelles. »

Les violons s'arrêtèrent de jouer. A regret, ils durent interrompre leur étreinte. Leurs doigts se serrèrent, tant il leur coûtait de devoir se séparer encore une nouvelle fois.

Ciel et Elizabeth vinrent les rejoindre. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé la moindre parole après cette danse. Les mots étaient futiles ; ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Ce fut la fiancée du Comte qui interrompit leur rêverie à deux.

« Sebastien, vous dansiez vraiment magnifiquement. Ciel était vraiment surpris. Et moi aussi. Et vous, madame, vous êtes vraiment très belle.

-Je vous remercie, mademoiselle, répliqua Gabrielle en souriant.

-Ah! Mais nous nous sommes pas présentés, je suis Elizabeth de Middleford et voici mon fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive, reprit la blondinette en serrant son futur avec un sourire radieux. Vous avez dansé avec …

-Sebastien Michaelis, compléta l'intéressé. Je suis enchanté de la connaissance de ma très charmante cavalière. »

La cavalière s'inclina, comprenant le message du démon. Taire la vraie nature du lien qui les unissait était préférable. Elle supposait que l'un de deux jeunes gens étaient liés de près ou de loin à un contrat avec la créature des ténèbres. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Gabrielle lut dans le sien un mélange de gratitude et de cette adoration qu'il éprouvait tout envers elle comme la jeune femme n'avait jamais cessé de le rechercher et de lui échapper dans une valse un peu tordue et étrange, à l'instar de celle qu'ils venaient de danser.

Ciel, contrairement à sa compagne, n'avait pas été dupe par la distance qu'essayaient d'afficher les deux jeunes gens. Qui pouvait être donc cette Gabrielle von Weissrozen? Dès demain, il se mettrait en quête de renseignements sur cette mystérieuse personne tout en l'invitant au manoir à l'insu de son majordome afin d'être fixé. Il le savait. Une des clés de cet être à tiroirs démoniaque était très certainement cette Gabrielle.

Après avoir savouré quelques coupes de champagnes, Gabrielle glissa quelques mots à Sebastien. Retenant de lui saisir le bras pour la garder près de lui, le majordome esquissa un léger signe de la tête. Avec une grâce altière, l'objet des convoitises du démon prit congé. Le grand brun, dissimulant soigneusement sa déception de la voir partir si vite, savait qu'ils seraient amenés à se revoir de nouveau très vite. Et il se jura cette fois là de ne pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme dans le manga et l'anime d'origine, je me suis inspirée de faits réels pour écrire la suite de l'histoire (le suicide de l'archiduc Rodolphe, la « disparition » en mer de l'archiduc Othon sous le nom de Jean Orth, la mort de l'archiduchesse Mathilde, brûlée vive en voulant cacher sa cigarette dans sa crinoline, la malédiction Wittelsbach, le destin tragique de Sissi ect). Néanmoins, les « explications » énoncées au cours de cette fiction sont purement sorties de mon imagination. Elles n'ont aucune valeur historique.

Je me suis également permise quelques libertés concernant l'histoire des Habsbourg, en particulier les parentés et les branches de la Maison Habsbourg.

Enfin, je me suis permise des changements par rapport au manga et à la fin de la saison un de l'anime.

_Il n'avait pu que la regarder, impuissant, pendant que ses bourreaux la maintenaient fermement en place. Aucune expression ne se lisait sur les traits de son visage émacié par plusieurs jours de cachots. Seul le regard que Gabrielle portait vers Sebastien trahissait tout l'amour coupable qu'elle lui portait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le châtiment qu'elle allait endurer. Le démon vit alors les linéaments de la terreur se dessiner sur les lignes de ses joues cireuse, de sa bouche carnée, de ses yeux azurins. Un seul cri jaillit._

_« Tuez-moi ! Je me préfère mourir ! Ne me faites pas ça! »_

_Sebastien entendit l'un des bourreaux partir dans un rire gras et révulsant avant de souligner que même pour un démon, le châtiment qu'allait subir Gabrielle, celle qu'il aimait, aurait dû mal à en supporter la vue et les hurlements de détresse. _

_« Châtiez-moi à sa place mais ne lui faites pas de mal! Et ne la tuez pas! »_

_Vaine supplique ; personne ne l'écoutait ou, tout du moins, ne s'intéressait à la demande d'une créature d'aussi basse extraction. _

_Il comprit peu à peu que le bourreau qui avait ri n'avait pas menti. Ce n'était pas horrible. Tout du moins, s'il s'imaginait voir la peau iridescente de sa bien aimée se teinter d'un liquide velouté amarrant, il aurait pu le supporter, même Gabrielle aurait pu le supporter. Mais c'était pire que ce qu'il venait d'envisager. La voix de la belle fleur qu'il regardait avec passion se brisa à force de laisser s'échapper toute la douleur de l'instant, toute la cruauté qu'elle était en train de supporter en paiement de ses sentiments condamnés. Son regard évitait le sien, comme si à travers les prunelles de son démon, elle y verrait tel un miroir, la pathétique créature qu'elle était devenue. _

_« Non, Gabrielle, ne put que murmurer Sebastien. Tu resteras toujours ma belle rose noire. Ma douce rose noir. »_

_Quand le sacré vire à l'extrême, il peut commettre des actes pires que le Malin._

Néant. Ou presque. C'était ce qui ressortaient des informations concernant Gabrielle von Weissrozen, dut constater Ciel Phantomhive avec une pointe d'amertume après avoir réussi à récupérer ce que Scotland Yard avait sur elle. Gabrielle von Weissrozen, jeune duchesse autrichienne de la branche de Salzbourg, affidée trouble de l'impératrice Elisabeth, faisait régulièrement partie de la suite de cette dernière lors de ces interminables voyages. Sauf que ce voyage était à titre privé, avec une suite réduite à sa camériste, sa lectrice, sa dame d'honneur, sa coiffeuse et son secrétaire particulier, selon les documents concernant son séjour dans la capitale de l'empire britannique, l'impératrice se reposant dans sa propriété de Corfou. Durant quelques instants, le nez dans la liasse de papiers, le jeune Ciel maudit la maison d'Autriche, son aristocratie et son labyrinthique protocole pour se réjouir d'être un Lord Anglais. La noblesse anglaise était sans doute très riche mais ne pouvait pas autant s'enorgueillir que l'aristocratie autrichienne avec ses terres, ses titres, ses quartiers, son indépendance, son raffinement. Mais arriver à saisir toutes les subtilités de cet empire relevait de l'exploit. Alors que le jeune Comte allait renoncer à comprendre quoi ce que soit dans la cohorte des Archiduchesses à seize quartiers, les sérénissimes et très sérénissimes Altesses impériales, il remarqua une curieuse chose : la jeune femme étant une intime de la famille impériale et, par conséquent, avait été proche de l'archiduc Rodolphe. Était-ce un hasard que la jeune femme s'éloigne subitement d'une Autriche en deuil seulement quelques semaines après la mort mystérieuse de ce dernier à Mayerling?

Il s'adossa au plus profond de son fauteuil, pensif et frustré. Depuis le bal, Sebastien n'avait pas changé, contrairement à ce qu'espérait son jeune maître, à l'affût d'un indice sur la relation supposée. Pourtant, il en était convaincu ; son fidèle majordome était lié à cette femme. Était-elle seulement humaine? Après tout, il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'Ash/Angela puisse être un Ange tout comme Claude Faustus, un « homologue » démoniaque de son serviteur. Et si c'était le cas, si elle était vraiment un Ange, un démon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, quel était l'objectif de la dénommée Gabrielle von Weissrozen?

« Aujourd'hui, murmura Ciel pour lui-même, je découvrirais ce qui relie Sebastien et cette femme. »

Ciel avait annoncé à son diable de majordome la visite d'une personne importante pour le thé et, par conséquent, de préparer le manoir afin de la recevoir convenablement. Il se cacha soigneusement de l'identité de la visiteuse, se contentant de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une grande dame de la noblesse, venue solliciter discrètement ses « talents » de Limier de la Reine. Sebastien se mit en devoir de préparer des pâtisseries et sortit le service à thé. Pendant qu'il s'évertuait à mettre en place des bouquets de fleurs, une pensée subite lui effleura l'esprit : était-ce Gabrielle que son maître recevait? Ses soupçons avaient-ils été éveillés lors du bal, malgré l'indifférence que tous deux avaient feinte? Si c'était le cas, parviendrait-il néanmoins à continuer de simuler leur ignorance l'un de l'autre?

« De toute façon, se fit le démon pour lui-même, ma petite Lilly ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour ne pas me mettre dans l'embarras. »

Enfin, il trouverait peut être le moyen de discuter, seul à seul, pour savoir si, enfin, elle comptait rester dans son ombre, près de lui. Certes, il appartenait par contrat au chef de la maison Phantomhive, qu'il devait obéir à ses ordres, le protéger. Mais il ne lui avait jamais ordonné de l'aimer. Et son cœur restait à Gabrielle comme il possédait le sien. Son cruel sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Lilly, je ferai en sorte que tu sois à moi. »

Le regard perdu dans le paysage, Gabrielle, en route pour le manoir Phantomhive, ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle venait d'arriver à destination. Ce fut sa dame d'honneur qui le lui fit remarquer.

« Merci, comtesse. Vous pouvez disposer de votre après-midi.

-Mais, madame…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais prévu cette visite avant d'arriver mais le monsieur le Comte a pris les devants. »

Le cocher ouvrit la portière et, au moment de descendre, la duchesse s'immobilisa quelques instants, son regard trahissait la surprise. Sebastien! Mais que faisait-il ici? En un éclair, la jeune femme comprit ; il n'était pas venu au bal en tant qu'invité mais en tant que majordome d'invité, coutume un peu étrange pour une Autrichienne habituée à un règlement strictement codifié et où elle n'aurait jamais eut l'idée de laisser ses domestiques pénétrer la salle de bal en sa compagnie. Mais cela sous-entendait que…

« Soyez la bienvenue au manoir Phantomhive, fit respectueusement le démon en s'inclinant avant de lui murmurer, je suis heureux de te revoir, ma petite Lilly. »

De plus en plus interdite, Gabrielle se demanda si celui qui l'aimait se doutait de sa venue, que le Comte l'avait averti de sa visite. Ou bien…

« Sebastien… »

Elle n'eut le temps d'achever sa phrase que la Duchesse aperçut les quatre autres domestiques la saluer aussi respectueusement que le majordome démoniaque.

« Veuillez-me suivre, madame. Mon jeune maître vous attend. »

Après avoir pénétré dans le manoir, assurés d'être seuls et surtout de ne pas être entendus, Sebastien et Gabrielle se regardèrent.

« J'ignorais que tu étais le majordome du Comte Phantomhive, commença la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-argent. Cela signifie alors que…

-Je pensais que tu l'avais compris l'autre soir, ma chère petite, fit le démon, ignorant la fin de la phrase de sa compagne.

-En Autriche, c'est du dernier mauvais goût d'être accompagné de son domestique, qu'il fût majordome ou dame d'honneur, exception faite de l'Empereur ou de sa femme, répliqua Lilly. J'ignorais ce genre de liberté ici. C'est plutôt amusant.

-Es-tu revenu pour me voir? »

D'un geste désinvolte, la Duchesse repoussa une mèche de cheveux.

« En partie, oui. Je sentais que c'était ici que je pourrai te revoir.

-En partie? L'interrogea la créature des ténèbres, ses yeux rubis s'éclairant d'une aura diabolique.

-J'ai des affaires à régler, » fut la réponse laconique de son interlocutrice et dont le séduisant majordome comprit le sens.

Sans un autre mot, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Ciel.

Après avoir introduit la jeune femme dans le petit salon, Sebastien se retira afin d'apporter thé et gâteaux à son maître et à la convive. Cette dernière, après s'être retrouvée seule avec le maître des lieux, commença sans préambule.

« Voici donc le fameux Limier de la Reine. Ou son chien de garde, comme certains vous appellent. »

Totalement désarçonné par ces mots directs, Ciel en oublia toutes questions qu'il tenait à poser à l'énigmatique jeune femme. Une seule sortit de sa bouche.

« Co-comment savez-vous?

-Voyons voyons, sourit placidement Gabrielle. Un chien de garde se doit de connaître les autres chiens de garde.

-Vous voulez dire que… vous aussi… »

Se calant plus avant dans son siège, l'Autrichienne le fixa sévèrement.

« Vous autres Anglais, croyez que le monde civilisé s'arrête au Channel et à vos colonies. Certes, votre Empire est incontestablement le plus étendu en ce siècle, vos routes commerciales ne souffrent d'aucune rivale, votre expansion va au-delà de notre vieille Europe, jusqu'au fin fond de la Chine. Mais vous oubliez, ou feignez d'ignorer les autres grands Empires, dont celui je suis le sujet. Croyez-vous sincèrement que votre Reine est le seul souverain qui sache s'entourer de Chiens et d'Araignées? Leurs Majestés, l'Empereur Franz-Joseph tout comme l'Impératrice Sissi ont aussi un côté obscur pour le pouvoir, pour l'ordre. Sinon, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire cynique, comment pourrait-on tenir un Empire qui, sur la carte et dans la réalité, contient à lui seul neuf nationalités différentes dans un même espace géographique?

-Je vois, fit sarcastiquement le Comte. Vous êtes une sorte d'espionne.

-Hum… Pas vraiment… Je dirai plutôt une arrangeuse. Certaines affaires pourraient nuire à la dynastie, au pouvoir en place. Mon « travail » consiste à les étouffer, de sorte à ce que ce vieil et fragile édifice puisse tenir encore quelques temps. Mais assez parlé de mon travail. Alors que j'allais me faire annoncer, vous avez pris les devants pour m'inviter. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ce voyage depuis mon pays jusqu'au vôtre. »

Lorsqu'il revint dans le petit salon avec un plateau garni de petits gâteaux et de thé, Sebastien trouva Gabrielle et son maître plongés dans une réflexion intense avant que ce dernier ne rompe l'oppressant mutisme qui s'était établi.

« C'est d'accord, madame. Je vous apporte mon soutien dans cette affaire. »

La jeune Duchesse le considéra quelques instants avant de le remercier. Son regard tomba sur le majordome qui lui sourit en présentant une tasse de thé. Qu'il lui était intolérable de ne pas pouvoir céder au désir de se réfugier dans ses bras, de rester un simple majordome des enfers! La belle rose noire se leva en s'excusant.

« Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, mais me serait-il possible de me rafraîchir avant de goûter à ces gâteaux qui ont l'air, ma foi, des plus délicieux?

-Naturellement, répliqua Ciel. Sebastien, conduis madame au cabinet de toilette.

-Comme vous le voudrez. »

Suivant le majordome, les deux compagnons s'éclipsèrent. Le chef de la maison Phantomhive soupira. Arriver à percer le lien entre la Duchesse et son serviteur ne se fera pas de façon directe, tout du moins, pas par un questionnement franc ; ni cette femme ni le démon ne répondrait avec véracité sur la nature de leur relation. Il fallait juste les prendre en flagrant délit. Et l'occasion allait certainement se présenter rapidement. Surtout avec la requête de la Duchesse qui lui confirmait de façon implicite ce qu'il soupçonnait ; elle n'était pas humaine. C'était très certainement un démon. Au même titre que son protecteur.

Sans avoir échangé aucune parole, Sebastien, suivi de Gabrielle, la mena à une très belle salle d'eau où elle se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remettre ses gants de soie, elle sentit le bel homme s'emparer d'elle brutalement pour la prendre dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée avant, d'un grand geste, ouvrir la fenêtre et de l'entraîner avec lui vers le fond du jardin. Sans avoir émis la moindre protestation, la rose noire se blottit contre son torse, ne prêtant aucun attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'ils se trouvaient près d'une petite rivière et que le majordome diabolique la fixait avec attention.

« Sebastien… Ce n'est pas vraiment une manière d'agir avec une dame, chuchota la Duchesse. Mais c'est toi…

-Tu es toujours indulgente avec moi, ma tendre rose, lui sourit le démon avant de tourner la tête.

-Comme tu l'as toujours avec mes caprices et mes excentricités, répliqua la jeune femme.

-Cet endroit me rappelle à chaque fois les jours où on se rencontrait en cachette. Où on s'est aimé en cachette. » acheva doucement l'être des ténèbres.

La jeune Duchesse tourna la tête ; son regard s'attrista. C'était en effet presqu'identique au Jardin des Roses.

« Oui, c'est vrai, reprit Gabrielle. Ce temps où j'étais l'un des Lieutenants de l'Archange Gabriel et toi un simple démon. Ce temps où il m'était interdit à moi, un Ange, d'aimer un Démon.

-Ma petite Lilly, lui susurra la créature démoniaque. Avant toute chose, je te laisserai pas repartir, cette fois. Fut-il que je doive te forcer à signer un pacte avec moi dès que j'aurai rempli mon contrat actuel. Tu es mon ange noir, tu es à moi. Je ne te laisserai pas repartir loin de moi. Pas cette fois.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, rétorqua doucement la jeune femme. Je vais rester en Angleterre jusqu'à ce que tu aies fait ce que tu as à faire. Après, je te suivrai. Je ne supporte plus ma vie d'errance… et ce corps que je maintiens artificiellement en vie. La force de vie de l'âme de cette enveloppe s'éteint ; je ne pourrai pas le garder en état encore très longtemps.

-Tu as un nouveau contrat? »

Pour toute réponse, l'Ange déchue embrassa le Démon Vengeur de Crime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note **: Je m'excuse pour le délai de publication mais, afin de pouvoir coller au plus près de l'Histoire, j'ai entrepris de nombreuses recherches afin de pouvoir écrire la suite de cette fanfiction.

Etant donné que les déclarations de S.M. Zita concernant la mort de l'archiduc Rodolphe, héritier du trône d'Autriche-Hongrie, qui ne se serait pas suicidé comme la thèse officielle le soutenait mais qu'il aurait été bel et bien tué dans un assassinat politique, que certaines révélations récentes comme des expertises effectuées sur le corps de Marie Vetsera semblent confirmer cette hypothèse, j'ai longuement hésité sur le parti pris de mon histoire. En effet, « l'Affaire Mayerling » n'est pas seulement l'une de ces énigmes de l'Histoire qui a fait rêver des générations de jeunes filles sur une impossible et tragique histoire d'amour et reprise au cinéma mais est, et cela très certainement, l'une des plus grandes conspirations du XIXème siècle, un montage politique qui, au final, n'a fait qu'ébranler l'antique dynastie Habsbourg avant qu'elle ne s'écroule avec la Première Guerre Mondiale.

Une petite pensée pour SAIR l'archiduc Otto de Habsbourg décédé ce 4 juillet 2011, ainsi qu'à sa mère, SM Zita. Un grand homme, qui, toute sa vie durant, a activement lutté contre les différentes formes de totalitarisme, nous a quitté en nous laissant un héritage précieux, fermant derrière lui, l'Europe d'avant 14.

**Chapitre IV**

_La jeune fille souffrait. Elle agonisait lentement sous le regard impuissant de ceux qu'elle avait tant aimés et qui l'avaient toujours entourées de soins et d'affection. Elle allait mourir. Elle le savait mais se refusait à cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça. Pas déjà._

_Elle crut entendre un doux murmure à son oreille et un souffre léger sur son front comme un battement d'ailes. Ce n'était pas des mots pour l'apaiser. Pourtant, elle se sentit subitement sereine. Ses lèvres, lentement, commencèrent à remuer dans un cri silencieux._

_« _Laissez-moi vivre!Je ne veux pas mourir! Non! Laissez-moi vivre!_ »_

_Tout deviens noir._

La cave était mal éclairée et envahie par une odeur âcre, presque poisseuse malgré la fraîcheur ambiante. Mais aucune des personnes réunies comme autant de conspirateurs ne fit la moindre remarque sur la nature ou l'état des lieux que Gabrielle avait choisie afin de mettre en œuvre ce pourquoi elle s'était rendue en Angleterre. Ciel, suivi de son inséparable majordome, observait chacun des « convives » et identifia rapidement celui pour que la jeune Duchesse « travaillait ». L'archiduc Jean de Habsbourg-Toscane qui, désormais, se ferait appeler Jean Orth. Maigre, le visage creusé par des tourments dont le jeune Comte avait une vague idée, celui qui avait été l'un des seuls amis de l'archiduc Rodolphe, héritier du trône d'Autriche-Hongrie, avait perdu de sa superbe, de son arrogance qui avaient caractérisé ses portraits. Devant le Lord et son Majordorme, l'Autrichien ne semblait n'être plus qu'une ombre hagarde, le regard fuyant ses interlocuteurs comme il avait fui le courroux de son Empereur.

« Il est mêlé jusqu'à où dans la mort de l'héritier? » se demanda Ciel.

Les rumeurs les plus folles avaient évidemment circulé et le chef de la famille Phantomhive en avait eu vent. Rodolphe et Jean de Toscane avaient comploté pour renverser l'Empereur et ainsi, auraient pu ériger deux royaumes distincts et autonomes, celui de l'Autriche et celui de la Hongrie. Georges Clemenceau, le farouche républicain, avait assassiné Rodolphe et Marie Vetsera, maîtresse de l'archiduc et témoin gênant dans une affaire d'état. Marie était la fille de Rodolphe et entretenait une relation incestueuse avec son père. Mais ce n'était que murmures qui entouraient un scandale qui s'était soldé par deux morts. Maladroitement, la Cour avait déclaré que Rodolphe s'était suicidé avec sa maîtresse, ne pouvant divorcer de la princesse Stéphanie de Belgique. Mais la légende de Mayerling était née.

« Votre fuite ne doit en aucun cas être liée avec la mort de son Altesse, déclarait Gabrielle d'un ton péremptoire. Le Comte Pantomime a accepté de trouver une femme pour simuler un mariage avec vous, afin de laisser croire à une mésalliance.

-Oui, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, répliqua l'archiduc d'une voix presque éteinte. C'est un ordre de sa Majesté, je suppose.

-Non, aucunement, rétorqua la Duchesse. Néanmoins, je ne peux révéler le nom du commanditaire. Vous _saviez_ que cela finirait mal, de toute façon. La solution que je vous propose est la moins pire de toutes.

-Pourtant, avec l'étendue de votre pouvoir et de votre influence…

-Ne dites rien d'autres, lui intima la jeune femme. Vous êtes suffisant dans… comment dit-on? Le pétrin. Désormais, vous partirez en mer, pour la Patagonie, pour vivre votre passion avec votre femme. Le navire qui vous emmènera sombrera dans les mers lointaines, laissant croire à votre mort. Point. Tous les secrets que vous détenez, vous les emporterez dans les eaux sombres. Ainsi, vos intérêts et ceux de mon commanditaire seront saufs.

-Qui est la femme que je dois épouser? » S'enquit l'aristocrate déchu.

La nettoyeuse jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Ciel qui s'avança pour répondre.

« Vous la connaissez. C'est une danseuse de l'opéra de Londre, Ludmilla Stubel, enchaîna le Comte. Elle a accepté d'être votre épouse… disons sur le papier et pour les journaux à scandale.

-Je suppose qu'elle demande quelque chose en échange, soupira Jean.

-Non, absolument rien en échange. Elle m'a déclaré que c'était sa façon à elle de vous remercier d'un service que vous lui avez rendu. Néanmoins, il me faudrait la cassette en argent que son Altesse impérial vous a remis quelques jours avant de mourir, reprit Gabrielle. Elle contient tout ce qui… enfin toute la vérité. Elle doit être désormais cachée au reste du monde. »

L'archiduc écarquilla les yeux, laissant paraître sa surprise. Ciel se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce que contenait le coffret. De l'argent? Des bijoux? Néanmoins, le regard métallique de la Duchesse lui intimait de ne poser aucune question.

Sans un mot, l'Archiduc bientôt mésallié sortit de sa malle une petite cassette et la tendit à Gabrielle qui la saisit sans la regarder.

« Très bien, fit la jeune femme en faisant signe à sa dame d'honneur. Mon secrétaire vous contactera pour vous informer de la date de votre mariage et de votre départ pour la Patagonie. Jusqu'à là, je vous prierai de vous faire discret. Je vous dis adieu, mon ami. Et bonne chance. »

Alors que la Duchesse allait partir, suivie de Ciel et de Sebastian, Jean interpella sa compatriote.

« Attendez! Je voudrais vous poser une dernière question.

-Laquelle?

-Est-ce que… Mathilde…

-Vous voulez savoir si elle est au courant de ce que vous avez fait? Répliqua aigrement Gabrielle. Bien évidemment. Elle a toujours tout su. Je ne lui ai jamais rien caché. Elle a suffisamment souffert. C'est aussi pour elle que je m'évertue à vous sauver la mise, mon ami. »

L'Autrichienne lui jeta un regard empli de tristesse, sonnant comme un adieu. Jean ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les mots n'étaient pas pour elle, après tout.

Une fois à l'air libre, Gabrielle se tourna vers Ciel ; dans ses yeux, la tristesse qu'il y avait lue avait disparu, seule de la gratitude brillait dans les deux délicates aigue-marine.

« Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, monsieur le Comte, pour le soutien dans cette affaire.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, madame. Ce genre de service fait partie des compétences de la famille Phantomhive.

-Permettez-moi de vous inviter un jour prochain à boire le thé à mon hôtel particulier, lui proposa la jeune Duchesse. C'est une demeure pour le moins charmant. Je dois d'ailleurs rentrer. Le Vicomte Maiford m'a conviée au bal de ce soir et je dois me préparer.

-Nous nous retrouverons alors ce soir, alors, déclara Ciel avant de se tourner vers Sebastian. Raccompagne madame von Weissrozen. La Reine m'a mandé ; je risque d'en avoir jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Tu me rejoindras vers dix-sept heures.

-_Yes, my Lord_. »

Ce n'était pas innocent tout comme l'échange de regard entre le majordome et son maître était un parfait jeu de dupe. Néanmoins, Ciel remarqua, à sa propre surprise, l'air consterné et contrarié de la dame d'honneur de la Duchesse, la Comtesse de Guerstein, que Gabrielle s'empressa de calmer par un coup d'œil sévère. Pourquoi une telle réaction? Était-ce le lien qui unissait son serviteur à la jeune femme qui dérangeait cette femme austère dans sa grande robe noire? Ou autre chose?

Sebastian n'avait pas été assez naïf face aux sous-entendus que contenait l'ordre de son jeune maître. Il se doutait que ce dernier soupçonnait que Gabrielle et lui se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils n'avaient voulu le faire croire et qu'. S'il était prêt à le reconnaître, le majordome diabolique ne l'était pas pour avouer tout le sombre passé que le démon et l'ange déchu avait vécu ensemble. Un passé encore trop lourd, pour lui comme pour sa chère petite. S'inclinant respectueusement, il suivit celle qu'il aimait, sentant le regard inquisiteur de la dame d'honneur. Il aurait bien aimé s'en débarrasser, pour discuter seul à seule avec la belle rose noire.

Ils prirent un fiacre qui les amena assez rapidement dans un quartier assez chic de Londres. Le fiacre s'arrêta devant une résidence cossue, l'hôtel particulier de Gabrielle. Cette dernière après être descendue, donna son après-midi à sa dame d'honneur.

« Demandez à Fanny de préparer ma robe de velours bleu pour le bal de ce soir, » lui recommanda la Duchesse avant de pénétrer dans le petit salon, suivie de Sebastian.

Une fois seuls, d'un geste silencieux, la jeune femme l'invita à se rapprocher. Ils le sentaient : plus de cette comédie où ils feignaient une ignorance indifférente et polie, plus de cette distance entre eux, cette fuite en avant de Gabrielle. Rien qu'eux deux dans ce salon feutré aux couleurs sombres. Ils se regardèrent, sans mot dire, durant quelques minutes, contemplant ce visage tant aimé, retrouvant dans les traits fermes du majordome et ceux, éthérés, de l'Autrichienne, les affres de ce qui les avait séparés durant des années pour mieux se reconquérir. Lentement, dans un geste qui n'admettait aucune résistance, le diable s'empara du corps de la jeune femme, l'amenant à lui, l'attirant. Ses doigts firent glisser la zibeline, dévoila la gorge avant de dégrafer le dos de la robe de taffetas noir. Il sentit la peau veloutée frémir sous cette caresse avant qu'il ne saisisse ses lèvres vermillon dans un baiser impétueux, presque furieux. Il ne voulait plus stopper cette étreinte comme elle ne voulait plus quitter le refuge de ses bras. Tant d'années pour la Duchesse à comprendre que seul cet amour lui apporterait ce qu'elle recherchait le plus violemment : être en paix avec elle-même. Il lui avait toujours tout pardonné, ses écarts, ses fantaisies, ses marches délirantes aux côtés de son Impératrice. Comme elle lui avait interdit de culpabiliser de sa déchéance quand, il y a longtemps de cela, elle était l'un des Séraphins les plus brillants dans le Paradis Céleste.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent ; ils n'avaient que peu de temps devant eux. Dans ce monde où tout est minuté, même leur étreinte respectait un mystérieux protocole temporel. Malgré l'indécence de s'abandonner à leur désir sur l'ottomane, ils ne voulaient pas attendre un moment de plus. Sans se soucier du désordre qu'ils allaient imposer dans le coquet salon, Gabrielle arracha presque sa longue robe noire, laissant dévoiler son corps soigneusement emprisonné dans un corset et un pantalon de dentelle. Sebastian qui n'avait pas besoin d'un tour de taille démentiel, n'eut pas se soucier pour retirer son complet noir, laissant dévoiler une carrure solide avec de larges épaules. L'intumescence de sa virilité fit porter à Gabrielle le dos de sa main contre sa bouche, ses joues éburnéennes se teintèrent d'un léger carmin. Séduit, le démon s'approcha et, galamment, aida son amante à dénouer le corset, le ruban de soie serpentant entre ses doigts avant que l'auguste accessoire indispensable aux dames du grand monde ne libère la belle de sa prison de tissus et de baleines. Sur l'épaule nue, le symbole de la défection de ceux qui avaient été ses compagnons avant de la livrer à son bourreau apparut, gravé dans la chair. Les lèvres du démon frôlèrent le stigmate avant de dévaler le dos laiteux de la rose noire, ses mains s'attardant sur la poitrine soyeuse, caressant chaque parcelle du corps que possédait l'ange déchu et qui était devenu sien. Qu'importe si cette gourmandise n'était qu'une infime parcelle de cet être qu'il adorait. La jeune femme s'abandonnait toute entière à celui à qui elle voulait appartenir. Savourant les lèvres qui dégustaient les rondeurs de ses demi-lunes, les mains qui flattaient ses rondeurs féminines, la jeune femme découvrit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait obtenu ce corps, la plus violente des sensibilités. Nul doute que son ancienne propriétaire aurait été une femme sensuelle. Même si certains hommes l'avaient approchée de près, aucun d'eux n'avait su éveiller un dixième de ce que la jeune Duchesse ressentait en cet instant. De fines gouttes perlèrent de la petite fente humide que Sebastian s'empressa de recueillir, son amante laissant un long gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge, un torrent de miel érotique envahit le palais de son amant.

Dans un semi-brouillard, Gabrielle se laissa porter sur le sofa oriental où, allongée et impudique, elle s'offrit dans un tableau licencieux au regard scrutateur du démon. Le visage de ce dernier se pencha sur celui de la jeune femme, totalement ébaudi par la volupté. Le majordome savoura encore plus cet instant où, enfin, il allait de nouveau pouvoir posséder corps et âme, cette terre sauvage qui l'avait toujours hanté. De nouveau, son corps comme son esprit allaient s'unir à ceux de son ange adoré. Aucune femme ne lui avait procuré ces inédites sensations. Peut être parce qu'elles n'avaient pas ce parfum d'interdit qui entourait sa petite Lilly. D'un coup de rein, il la conquit dans un cri rauque, ses lèvres se scellant de nouveau aux siennes, étouffant les petits gémissements de la belle pendant qu'il la chevauchait, impétueux, passionné, explorant la moindre parcelle de cette contrée voluptueuse. De nouveaux, ses mains flattant les tétons durcis de la demoiselle avant que sa bouche les goûte, ne les mordille. Oubliant toute retenue, la voix rauque de la Duchesse emplit le salon de cris feutrés, passionnés, criant son prénom pendant que ses mains s'accrochaient à celui qui la possédait à son tour, dans une série d'allées et venues impitoyables pour son sanctuaire intime.

La jouissance les surprit tous les deux dans une symbiose érotique où le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Repus, les deux amants restèrent étroitement enlacés, oublieux du reste du monde. Le silence fut finalement rompu par la Duchesse qui murmura dans un rire amer :

« La Comtesse Guerstein ne va pas être ravie à l'idée que nous sommes de nouveau réunis et que je ne compte plus rester longtemps loin de toi.

-Est-elle au courant que…

-Que tu es un démon? Ce que je suis? Lui fit la jeune femme. Naturellement… Elle-même est devenue démon. Il y a longtemps de cela, c'était une sorcière qui a vendu son âme au Diable. J'ai accepté de la prendre sous ma protection en échange de son aide quand je signe un contrat.

-Vas-tu retourner en Autriche? S'enquit le majordome tout redoutant la réponse.

-Il le faut bien, soupira la Duchesse. Tant que les Habsbourg régneront, je serai liée à eux par le contrat que j'ai établi avec Rodolphe Ier. Le contrat est presqu'achevé.

-A cause de la mort du Prince héritier? » L'interrogea le démon.

Le silence de la Duchesse fut la réponse éloquente à cette question.

Ils restèrent enlacés durant encore quelques instants, se murmurant leurs secrets avant de réaliser que la journée déclinait. A la hâte, les deux amants se rhabillèrent, la montre à gousset de Sebastian leur indiquant qu'il était seize heures passées. Le majordome devait retrouver son maître ; quant à Gabrielle, l'ange déchu devait se préparer pour le bal donné le soir même. Dans un ultime baiser, le démon savoura une dernière fois le goût acidulé des lèvres de la jeune femme. Ils allaient se revoir pour le bal ; peut être même la rejoindrait-il discrètement pour une nuit d'amour volée mais qu'importe. Sebastian savait que, très bientôt, la vraie Gabrielle reviendrait à lui, sans à avoir à contenir de maintenir cette enveloppe humaine en vie tout comme lui savourerait enfin l'âme de son maître. L'un comme l'autre arrivait bientôt au terme de leurs contrats respectifs, les libérant définitivement pour mieux se retrouver.

**Sources**

Afin de pouvoir continuer la suite de cette fanfiction, voici les ouvrages que j'ai soigneusement étudiés afin de faire progresser mon histoire.

**Sources publiées**

Frédéric Mitterrand, _Les Aigles Foudroyés_, Editions France Loisirs, 1997

Jean des Cars, _Rodolphe et les secrets de Mayerling_, Collection Tempus aux éditions Perrin, 2009

Jean des Cars, _La Saga des Habsbourg_, Collection Tempus aux éditions Perrin, 2010

Jean des Cars, _Sissi, impératrice d'Autriche_, Collection Tempus aux éditions Perrin, 2005

Paul Morand, _La Dame Blanche des Habsbourg_, Editions Perrin, 2000

Phillipe Collas, _Louis II de Bavière & Elisabeth d'Autriche, âme sœur_, Editions du Rocher, 2001

**Source Internet**

Wikipédia qui, en dépit de certaines critiques qu'on peut, légitimement, lui faire, reste une bonne source d'informations. Wikipédia m'a notamment énormément aidée concernant mes recherches sur certaines figures moins connues des familles royales.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

**Note **: Je m'excuse encore pour le long délai de publication. Avec les vacances, je pensais avoir le temps d'avancer les prochains chapitres mais, manque de courage, besoin de décompresser, des nouvelles idées qui m'ont fait réfléchir sur la suite de l'histoire (dont j'ai pourtant déjà la fin dans la tête) et par conséquent, freiné dans la progression actuelle de l'intrigue. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et je vous remercie d'avance pour vos lectures et vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à poursuivre écriture et publication de cette modeste fanfiction.

**Autre note **: Etant donné les ajouts que j'ai prévu de faire, cette fanfiction sera scindée en trois parties. La première partie, que j'ai intitulée « 1890 - Laisse-moi te revoir. » s'achève avec ce chapitre.

oOoOoOo

_Ils avaient déambulé durant de longues heures à travers les allées du palais de Schönbrunn, lui se délectant de la présence tant aimée, savourant ces instants privilégiés au bras de sa douce rose noire, elle plongée dans une réflexion intense. _

_« J'ai croisé sa Majesté l'Impératrice et sa belle-mère. Leur relation ne s'arrange vraiment pas, commença Sebastian. Et la défaite contre la France n'a rien arrangé._

_-Oui, son Altesse l'archiduchesse Sophie est très stricte et sa Majesté ne le supporte de moins en moins, observa Gabrielle. Je ne crains qu'une tempête ne se déclenche au sein de la famille impériale. Pourtant, sa Majesté a fait beaucoup d'efforts, elle a couru les hôpitaux soignés nos soldats blessés. Comment supporter d'être en cage quand on est un oiseau comme elle… »_

_La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. ._

_« Tu t'es beaucoup attachée à l'impératrice, observa-t-il. _

_-Elle me rappelle le temps où… »_

_L'ange déchue n'acheva pas sa phrase. Le démon savait à quoi sa compagne pensait sans qu'elle eut à l'exprimer à voix haute. Elle repensait à ce temps si lointain où ils devaient se cacher pour s'aimer, pris l'un comme l'autre dans l'inextricable enchevêtrement des interdits célestes. Comme Elisabeth, Gabrielle avait été blessée dans sa chair comme dans son âme avant de ronger le verrou de sa cage pour s'envoler. Mais elles resteraient blessées à jamais et toute l'eau des océans ne laveraient jamais les affronts qu'elles avaient subis._

_« Depuis que sa Majesté s'est mise à fumer, beaucoup de jeunes filles l'imitent, au grand dam de leurs parents et de la Cour, reprit l'archiduchesse. Je crains qu'un accident ne finisse par arriver. »_

_Pensait-elle à un contrat possible avec une malheureuse? Les démons, qu'ils fussent nés ainsi ou qu'ils le soient devenus, se repaissaient toujours de cette essence qui était la raison de leur présence ici-bas dans un mélange subtile de convoitise et de cruauté._

_« Mais toi aussi, ma chère, tu t'es mise aussi à la cigarette, » lui reprocha tendrement le démon. _

_Gabrielle sourit avant de sortir son étui à cigarette dans lequel, elle avait glissé un des petits mots de son amant._

_Quelques années plus tard, on annonça la mort tragique de l'archiduchesse Mathilde de Teschen, fille de l'archiduc Albert, brûlée vive alors qu'elle cachait sa cigarette dans son dos, mettant le feu à sa robe de mousseline. _

_La veille de sa mort, un ange noir s'était penchée au dessus de son lit de d'agonisant._

D'une main distraite, Sebastian caressait une liasse de lettres. Les lettres que Gabrielle lui avait écrites toujours avec soin et envoyées avec une ponctualité maniaque, et auxquelles le majordome répondait avec tout autant d'assiduité. Des lettres d'amante, sensuelles, dont il aimait relire les mots pour mieux en savourer l'arôme érotique qu'ils dégageaient. Il connaissait certaines de ces missives par cœur et s'imaginait les entendre prononcer par sa tendre aimée au creux de son oreille comme ces nuits précédentes durant lesquelles ils volaient quelques instants d'un amour contrarié et passionné. Ils se murmuraient ces mots qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Ils avaient la même douceur que les longues épîtres qu'ils s'envoyaient, parfois entre deux antichambres, plus souvent entre deux empires. D'un geste agile, il prit la dernière lettre que le démon serra contre lui. Drôle de manie qu'avait prise son bel ange en imitant ces instables humains avec l'écriture de lettres d'amour, en y repensant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait nullement, bien au contraire. Elles représentaient le lien indéfectible qui les unissait au-delà des mers.

Il déplia le papier, ses lèvres remuant doucement le contenu du billet tant lu et relu.

« Souviens-toi de cette belle journée et de nos doux errements dans les allées de roses. Je n'oublierai jamais le parfum de ta peau et l'éclat de tes yeux et le vent qui soufflait dans les glycines bleues, » murmurait le démon, les yeux dans le vague. [1]

Il se souvenait encore de la phrase qu'il avait écrit en écho :

« _Ma douce rose noire, je t'ai vue dans les allées du parc, cachée sous ton ombrelle. J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. »_

Il savait que cette époque était révolue, ce temps était lointain. Loin de lui serait la belle Duchesse dans sa robe de velours bleu, valsant dans le _Hofball_ du temps où il était l'un des aides camp du fils de Napoléon et de l'archiduchesse Marie-Louise, celui qu'on surnommait l'Aiglon. Il avait porté sans déplaisir l'uniforme autrichien, obtenu l'âme de cet homme qu'il avait servilement protégé et dont il détenait l'un des secrets dont l'Histoire aurait voulu se repaître. Grâce à son poste, il avait pu côtoyer sa chère Gabrielle, la voyant caracoler fièrement au Prater sur son cheval alezan et s'était fait présenté à la Cour, lui donnant l'accès aux bals de la Cour et, par conséquent à l'_Hochadel_, la première société viennoise, composée exclusivement de la haute aristocratie, la _Erste GesellschaftI_, dont faisait partie Gabrielle. Sebastian avait appris à parler le charmant dialecte viennois propre au palais, le _schönbrunndeutsch_, s'était initié à l'Etiquette et avait même acquis un fiacre à deux chevaux, autre bizarre condition pour être admissible au palais. Néanmoins, le démon s'y était plié de bonne grâce, s'amusant des travers des uns et des autres. Tout comme Gabrielle qui le lui rapportait parfois dans ses billets doux, dans une prose plutôt ironique. Mais ses excentricités qui faisaient jaser la Cour étaient touchantes, comme ses pointes de « Sissi mania » avec ses régimes absurdes où elle se laissait mourir de faim, ses bains de mer, sa manie de se déguiser en garçon quand elle montait à cheval, ses marches impossibles aux côtés de l'Impératrice qu'elle finissait d'ailleurs par suivre en chaise à porteurs, ses idées sportives et médicales, son obsession de l'hygiène. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle et qui l'amusait et l'exaspérait parfois. La Duchesse n'était d'ailleurs jamais tout à fait seule, entourée d'une Dame d'honneur et souvent des archiduchesses adolescentes dont elle partageait le goût pour la cigarette.

C'est à cette occasion qu'il avait pu entr'apercevoir l'archiduchesse Mathilde, celle qui mourut brûlée vive après avoir caché sa cigarette incandescente dans les plis de sa robe et, au summum de la douleur de sa longue agonie, avait supplié Gabrielle de la laisser vivre. L'ange déchue avait accepté de signer un pacte avec elle, dans un étrange mélange de compassion et de froid calcul, permettant à la malheureuse de continuer à vivre sous les traits de la Duchesse von Weissrozen pendant que ses proches croyaient enterrer son corps dans la Crypte des Capucins. Il se souvenait encore des traits de désespoir de l'infortunée famille devant ce qu'ils pensaient être le corps de leur fille, de leur nièce. Car Gabrielle avait laissé le corps de son ancienne propriétaire, celui d'une princesse russe d'origine Tatars qu'un anarchiste avait tenté d'assassiner en faisant sauter son carrosse et qui ressemblait énormément à l'archiduchesse affligée d'une fin toute aussi tragique.

Le démon avait encore le souvenir du goût très particulier de ce malheur. De quel drame, Gabrielle allait cette fois profiter pour changer de corps, donner à ce qui restait de l'âme de Mathilde le repos qu'elle aurait mérité, même si c'était au fond des Enfers? La jeune femme avait laissé clairement entendre que sa venue en Angleterre avait pour but de trouver une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle et qu'elle avait déjà repéré sa proie. Qui sait. Sa rose noire aimée était-elle peut être déjà à l'œuvre, quelque part, en train d'accomplir sa sinistre besogne.

Il entendit la sonnette de son maître retentir, le tirant de cette vague de souvenir. D'un geste empreint de regret, il rangea la liasse de feuilles dans son veston.

Assis à sa table de travail, Ciel avait fuit du regard une pile de documents concernant l'enquête que la Reine lui avait demandé de mener. Il s'agissait de la disparition de nombreux enfants issus des quartiers les plus misérables de Londres. Le chef de la maison Phantomhive appréhendait d'y trouver des réponses à ses propres questions sur son passé, ceux qui avaient tué ses parents, incendié son manoir avant de le livrer comme un animal de cirque à l'humiliation et à la honte. S'il touchait au but, cela annonçait également sa propre fin. Mais cela ne lui inspira aucun sentiment particulier. De toute façon, le jeune garçon se considérait comme mort, non pas depuis ce jour où il avait vu périr père et mère, mais vu périr toute l'innocence de son enfance. Il poussa un soupir. Être dévoré par un démon qui l'aidait à assouvir sa soif de vengeance et de haine n'était pas aussi terrible que d'avoir vu sa dignité arraché comme on pèle une orange. Néanmoins, sa curiosité sur le passé de son majordome, le lien avec madame von Weissrozen continuaient de l'intriguer. Le Comte avait même éprouvé une vague de jalousie et d'envie envers ce lien indicible et invisible et de constater que, malgré la forme tordue d'attachement que lui manifestait Sebastian, il éprouvait une affection encore plus particulière, plus solide et plus profonde envers la Duchesse. Non, cette fois, sa décision était prise : demander une réponse nette de la part de son serviteur sur ce pan de son passé lui permettrait, peut être pas de mieux le comprendre, mais au moins, cesser ce ridicule jeu de dupes.

Il leva à peine les yeux quand la créature démoniaque pénétra dans le bureau.

« Sebastian, fit Ciel sur un ton glacial qui n'admettait aucune protestation, tu passes beaucoup de temps à mentir.

-Bien sûr que non, jeune maître, rétorqua le majordome, surpris.

-Bien sûr que si, reprit aigrement le jeune garçon. Ta relation avec madame Gabrielle von Weissrozen et votre ignorance feinte devant moi est un mensonge.

-Non, monsieur, s'offusqua le démon avant d'admettre à regret, c'est simplement qu'elle ne vous concerne pas, qu'elle ne vous apporterait rien dans le but de votre existence.

-Donc, tu admets qu'il y a bien quelque chose entre elle et toi? » s'enquit sèchement le chef des Phantomhive.

Durant quelques instants, le grand brun garda le silence, un silence révélateur.

« Oui, finit-il par reconnaître à contrecœur. Gabrielle et moi, c'est une longue histoire. Néanmoins, permettez-moi d'ajouter qu'elle n'enlève en rien la fidélité que je vous porte ni qu'elle n'altèrera ma détermination de voir accomplir votre vengeance. Mais je ne vous cacherai pas qu'une fois que le contrat sera rempli et que vous m'aurez cédé votre âme, plus rien d'autre que ma Lily ne comptera. »

La majordome aux yeux rouges se surprit de sa propre et inhabituelle sincérité le concernant. Sans doute parce que Ciel était loin d'être un sot et qu'il nourrissait des doutes sur la supposée indifférence entre lui et son aimée. Continuer à nier et à feindre le contraire n'était pas une solution stratégique pour obtenir plus rapidement ce qu'il convoitait ardemment. Son maître aurait été plus préoccupé par son passé que par le sien. Là au moins, il aurait les réponses à ses questions et pourrait se concentrer sur la raison de sa survie.

« Est-elle un démon comme toi, le questionna de nouveau l'adolescent au bandeau.

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est un ange déchu, précipité du Paradis au fond des Enfers pour avoir enfreint la Loi Céleste, lâcha Sebastian, comme s'il récitait une vieille leçon. Pour avoir aimé un Démon. »

Un silence lourd de sous-entendus s'abattit subitement dans l'obscur bureau. Le Comte remarqua une expression de douleur et d'amertume traverser les prunelles grenat du majordome. Il se demanda quelles images alors la créature des Ténèbres se repassait-il dans son esprit, quels souvenirs funèbres les deux amants maudits partageaient-ils? Le Limier préféra rester alors dans l'ignorance. Il avait assez à faire avec ses propres bourreaux.

Il se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Quelque fût ton passé avec cette femme, j'ai confiance en toi, déclara le jeune garçon. Tu ne me trahiras pas, tu tiendras tes promesses. Je ne me mêlerai plus ni de tes affaires ni de ce qui a entre toi et madame von Weissrozen tant que cela ne nuira pas à ce que tu me dois. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à choisir entre ton contrat et ton amour.

-_Yes, my Lord_. »

Sans un autre mot, Sebastian se retira. Le déjeuner n'était pas encore prêt et son Maître recevait dans l'après-midi un des représentants de sa société en Inde.

Etroitement enlacés dans la pénombre de la nuit, le démon et l'ange déchu n'avaient pas prononcé de paroles. Ils s'étaient encore aimés, peut être encore plus passionnément que d'habitude. Le flot de volupté avait été plus intense, comme si l'aveu au maître de Sebastian avait fait sauté un verrou invisible et les avait libérés du poids du secret. Ce que voulait le chef de la maison Phantomhive était simple, le reste lui importait peu. Certes, les deux amants n'étaient pas encore libres comme ils l'auraient souhaité mais cela n'avait plus tellement d'importance. Ils sentaient obscurément que les dernières entraves qui les retenaient à leurs contrats respectifs allaient bientôt disparaître.

« Ne regrettes-tu en rien ta confession auprès de ton maître? L'interrogea la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi devrais-je regretter? De toute façon, la fin approche. Nous disposons de nouvelles informations sur ceux que nous recherchons. Une fois retrouvés, mon maître pourra obtenir vengeance et me céder son âme. »

Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur le front de sa tendre aimée comme pour l'assurer de sa parole, lui confirmer à quel point il tiendrait parole. Souriant avec confiance, Gabrielle lui rendit son baiser avant de lui murmurer :

« Quand tout cela sera fini, reviendras-tu avec moi en Autriche?

-Ton contrat avec les Habsbourg est pourtant presque terminé, s'étonna le majordome. Tu n'es plus obligée de rester à la Hofburg.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'avoue être curieuse de savoir comment tout cela se terminera. Ce siècle va bientôt terminer sa course et entraîner avec lui les grands Empires de ce monde dans un avenir inconnu et incertain. Depuis six siècles, j'ai suivi la famille qui a vraiment régné sur l'Europe, qui l'a forgée avec ses guerres, ses marchandages mais surtout avec ses arrangements matrimoniaux. Je ne peux résister au désir de savoir comment, depuis que désormais je ne leur suis plus attachée, les descendants de Rodolphe Ier conserveront-ils ou perdront-ils cet héritage que j'ai aidé à protéger. »

Sebastian ne comprenait que trop les paroles de sa douce amante. Lui aussi était curieux de savoir quelle fin ou quel renouveau allait s'offrir à ce monde.

« Je reviendrai à Vienne, pour rester avec toi, se décida-t-il, lorsque mon contrat se sera achevé. »

Ils s'endormirent, laissant une vague de souvenirs envahir leurs rêves.

[1] Phrase reprise dans « Sissi, Impératrice rebelle ». Lettre de l'Aiglon à l'archiduchesse Sophie.


End file.
